


Try-outs

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: daily_deviant, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: Desperate to one-up Potter, Severus agrees to do anything to get on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Little did he know what "anything" might entail.





	Try-outs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a terrible person.


End file.
